The Chronicles of the Spirit Plains
by Siege64
Summary: 2 children, 1 destiny. Far beyond Earth is a magical world where fantasy comes to life and further on is more worlds that need saving from the ruling darkness and discover the new powers within them, can they do it? or will darkness rule? BIG crossover
1. Prologue

**This story is called The Chronicles of the Spirit Plains. This story is about two children with extraordinary powers. Beyond their world is a world where fantasy comes to life. Magical creatures run amok and cities thrive throughout the land. But dark forces are among them. These creatures despise the light world, despise everything about it. They only love darkness and darkness only. They feast on the living in the light world and want to conquer the light world and the world beyond that. But the only things that are in their way are two children living in the heart of the city on Earth. And I'm writing this story with Kingdom-Hearts- Angel**

Prologue:

"What can we do?" Said one of the creatures, "The best idea is to let them be, if we interfere with their lives it will only make them curious."

"But curiosity killed the cat…" One of them said, "Don't you see. Our chances of survival are killing these humans…these kids."

"I agree. We should eliminate them as they are unaware of their powers."

"No! Leave them alone, as long as they don't know about us they won't know about their powers thus not knowing about the world beyond their world. Ignorance is a bliss…" They all looked upon their grand master for which side he would take. "It is done…We attack them. Destroy them before they realize their true potential."


	2. Crystal

**KHA: Hey, Kingdom-Hearts-Angel here. Like Siege64 said, we are writing this story together. This chapter focuses on my character and I will be using characters from my stories. Without further a do, here's chapter 1 of The Chronicles of the Spirit Plains.**

_**The Chronicles of the Spirit Plains**_

_**Crystal**_

**Crystal's POV**

They say big things come in small packages. Well, the things that have happened to me haven't been very small. My parents were mysteriously killed and i end up living with my grandmother and little sister. I'm not saying it's a bad thing but, even though me and my sister went through some rough stages with my parents, I still love them and the pain inside from losing them still hurts tremendously. It's weird though, somehow, I feel that there's more to life than just my ordinary life here in the city. I feel like there are other worlds out there and amazing things lay ahead. Most people would probably think I'm crazy for thinking these things, especially this boy from my school; he teases me all the time about being an 'orphan'. I tell ya, he wouldn't be teasing me if his parents died.

**Normal POV**

Crystal walked down the busy streets of the city after a hard day at school. Crystal had long dark brown hair with midnight blue streaks and an aqua hair braid. Her crystal blue eyes had a dull sheen to them which indicated that they had lost their sparkle she usually had. She wore 3 quarter length jeans with a silver belt; a black sleeveless top with 'Sent from Heaven' printed in gold, a denim jacket and black ankle boots. Around her neck she wore a silver chain with a crown on that had a heart engraved on and on her wrist was a crown bracelet. Crystal continued to walk along the dirty streets when she heard a faint whine coming from an alleyway behind a shop. Crystal crept behind and strained to hear where it was coming from, that's when she saw a trash bin wobbling. She stared at it confused until it crashed down revealing a brown bag tied up and it was…moving. Crystal slowly approached the bag when it ripped to shreds, revealing a small grey wolf with a white chest and 4 tails.

"Hey there…whoa…4 tails? Now that's unusual," Crystal whispered as she cautiously put her hand out for the little wolf to sniff. The wolf sniffed her hand and then nudged it.

"It's Ok, I won't bite…where did you come from? We certainly don't have 4 tailed wolves around here; do you come from another world?" Crystal asked as the wolf started to lick her hand, she then stroked it under the chin.

"Where are your parents? Are they dead too…," the wolf then let out a soft whine, "guess that makes two of us," The wolf leapt onto Crystal's lap whining.

"Are you hungry?" Crystal said as she reached for her backpack and pulled out her lunch that she hardly ate. She pulled out her sandwiches and unwrapped them. She held out the sandwich to the wolf. The wolf sniffed it before wolfing them down. Soon enough it started to rain, Crystal grabbed her coat and wrapped the little wolf in it and picked the wolf up.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you," then she ran to her house carrying the little grey wolf.

* * *

"Grand master, The Spirit Plain riders have warned the other worlds about us and now the worlds are harbouring their defences," said one of the creatures.

"Hmm….Those riders are persistent, but did you manage to stop that rider Rita from delivering that bag?" the master asked.

"I'm sorry master, but her griffin managed to overpower us," the creature replied.

"Dam…that bag contained a messenger of the Freedom Warriors, if one of those children gets it, they could realise their true potential, get out there and grab those kids and that messenger," the master demanded. The creature bowed and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Crystal left the wolf in the farm house behind her house and went inside to grab some food and blankets to keep it warm. Crystal came back and wrapped the wolf in the blankets and gave it some food which the little creature took.

"You must be very hungry," Crystal said as the wolf finished of the last bite and sniffed around for more.

"You can't be still hungry…not after all that," the wolf gave a little burp which made Crystal laugh.

"You're a cute little thing..." Crystal was interrupted when a loud bang was heard outside followed by a flash of lightning.

"A thunderstorm? That's unusual," Crystal then noticed the wolf was growling very loudly and sprinted outside.

"Where are you going?" Crystal shouted before running after him.

* * *

Storm clouds covered the sky covering the city in a blanket of darkness. Outside the city, a bunch of black horses with dark riders stood overlooking the city. Black cloaks covered their faces. The horses' eyes were crimson like the colour of blood.

"Scout the area, the master doesn't want us to fail, find those children," said one of the riders, then the riders split up determined not to fail their master.

* * *

Crystal caught up to the wolf who was growling in the direction of the woods outside the city.

"What is it boy?" Crystal stepped forwards when the wolf started to glow and a lightning bolt struck him. Crystal fell backwards and covered her eyes. When the light faded, their stood the same wolf but 3 times bigger. The wolf turned towards Crystal who quickly stood up.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here to save you," the wolf said.

"Y-you can talk?"

"Yes I can, my name is Sparky and I am a messenger of the Freedom Warriors, listen child, you are in grave danger, we need to leave and go to the Spirit Plains," the wolf explained.

"The Spirit Plains? Why?" Crystal asked confused.

"I have no time to explain, here take this," the wolf then handed Crystal a large key that had a dark blue handle, an angel wings key chain and the key part was decorated with light blue curly lines. Crystal gazed at the weapon in awe.

"That is a Keyblade, a legendary weapon and soon enough, you will meet another Keyblade bearer, but first we must…" but before Sparky could finish, a dark rider galloped forwards with his sword at the ready. The rider lunged at Crystal but she rolled out of the way. Sparky lashed at the rider with his fangs bared. Crystal watched the battle with shock. Sparky snapped at the horse's legs and the horse reared up.

"You won't get away," the rider said in a dark voice. Sparky growled before biting the rider's arm and holding on for dear life. Crystal readied her weapon when she suddenly felt faint; she fell backwards and was suddenly surrounded by darkness. She felt consciousness slipping away. The last thing she heard was Sparky calling out to her.

**KHA: Well, here's the first chapter. Hoped you all liked it, please Read and Review.**


End file.
